MarvelEXE - This Just in
by Chronix3033
Summary: Welcome to a world in which cyberspace in the new way of life. We work, we play and some of us even live in this Virtual World called EXE/scape. What is this new world like? What kind of heroes are there to protect it?


Note: This is a WIP for a fan universe based on What If? X-Men (2018) #1

by Bryan Edward Hill. I wanted to have a go and expand the universe a little but still keep it as close to the original story. I haven't worked out all the bits and bobs yet but im hoping to get to it eventually. Saying that if anyone wants to take a stab at writing their own story based in this universe feel free, just please let me know so I can read it too :)

0

00

000

Login******

Password*********

Login Successful

00000

000

Connecting to server….

Connection established….

000

0000

000000

Running …..

" This is J3 from bringing you the latest in up to date news and opinions from the heart of EXE/scape."

\

/News

"First the main story of today. Investigators are still looking into the attempted assault of Tech mogul Erik Lehnsherr by a rogue Nimrod programme. A Spokesperson for StrykerSoft stated that "...a glitch in an update file resulted in the corrupt programme identifying Mr. Lehnsherr as a threat and lethal force was inadvertently accessed. We at StrykerSoft would like to assure users of EXE/scape that it has neutralised the rouge programme and future versions of Nimrod will be completely non lethal.."

"StrykerSoft has been busy working on the Nimrod programme after reciving funding from the Goverment to combat the rise of Free Runners, users who hack the system to suit their needs and ruin cyberspace for us law abiding citizens. Rumors have circulated however that they are using this to fund an EXEgene eradication force."

"For those of you living under a rock, EXEgene carriers are people who, some say, have evolved to be able to connect to and edit code of EXE/space without the aid of bio mods. This can range anywhere from people being able to change the colour of their skin to being able to control any weather programme by shear thought alone."

"Erik Lehnsherr, recently came out as a carrier of the EXEgene and has gone on record of saying that this is mearly the next step in social evolution. We created the EXE/scape as a place for us to thrive and that its only natural that we would evolve to fit this new way of life."

"StrykerSoft have refused to comment on the EXEgene issue"

"We'll be back right after these messages"

\

/Running

"Do you have a knack for programming or know some one who does? We here at the Four Freedoms Server are always on the lookout for the next generation of coders who want to create a better EXE/scape for the future"

"People like u/Psi_Lord "The Future Foundation is a great place to learn all there is about cyber space, They'll even teach you how to build your own avatar, though you'll have to work a little harder to get abilities like mine has!" "Or even u/Bently23, "Yeah my dad spent most of his life trying to ruin this place so I figure it would really stick it to him if I enrolled"

"Er..Thanks Bently, We here at the FF are proud to announce that the Reed Richards scholarship will be opening this summer and we look forward to getting your applications. Im Susan Richards, see you in class"

\End

/Load BREAKING NEWS

"This just in, We're getting reports from IRL that the body of former collage professor and EXEgene activist Charles Xavier has been found in his home. Police have yet to determine the cause of death but have not yet ruled out the possibility of foul play. They have also not said if this is in any way connected to the attack on Erik Lehnsherr. We will of course bring you updates on this story as when it happens."

\

/Load Tech News

"News from the tech world now and Stark Industries CEO Toni Stark has developed what she claims is the future of EXE/scape lifestyle. A fully automated life support system complete with a 24 hour connection module. Dubbed "The ION Maiden" this new system will allow the user to exist in EXE/scape for long periods of time. The ION system will keep the user fully nourished with vitamins and protein formulas, provide mussel stimulants to prevent deterioration and is completely hack proof from any outside means. How do we know this works? Well Miss Stark herself is going to be the first person to try out the new system, spending a full 2 months in the EXE/scape. She told reporters that she is leaving Vice President James Rhodes in charge of operations and to make sure there is a double cheese burger for when she wakes up"

\

/"And finally, the official Home Site of chemical manufacturer Oscorp was hacked to day by that degenerate Web Surfing menace known throughout the EXE/scape as u/Spider-Man! Users were unable to log in to the site after u/Spider-Man blocked off all entrances with webbing he then proceeded to hack all the screens in the building to display the word "Murderer". Norman Osborn co founder of Oscorp stated that "..This is mearly the work of some deranged individual and I hope he is apprehended soon so he can get the help he needs."

"While some belive that he is a hero fighting the corupption in our fair cyber city. It is in this reporters opinion that this so called u/Spider-Man is nothing but a common criminal and a hacker! And the only help he deserves is to be locked up behind bars!"

\

/Load Wrap up

"But anyway as always Ive been J3 of . Thank you for logging in, God bless America and God bless the EXE/scape."

\

END PROGRAM

000

00

0


End file.
